The inconveniences of watering Christmas trees supported in stands are well known. The breadth of branches surrounding the stand make it somewhat difficult to reach the stand for filling. Further, since the cut trees rapidly absorb water in the stand, the stand must be frequently re-filled. While a number of different prior art devices for watering Christmas trees have attempted to solve these inconveniences, none of the devices known to the inventor are able to efficiently and easily apply water to the soil, especially the soil surrounding a Christmas Tree. Therefore, such a device is needed. However, it is noted that while the above discussion concerns a Christmas Tree, the problem is common to many household plants, and this disclosure is therefore not limited to Christmas Trees alone.